Kalath'aria
right|thumb|Kalath'aria the Instrumentalist Lady Kalath'aria is considered less a Dragoness than a force of nature. Also known under the title of "She", "The Instrumentalist", "She Who Protects", "The Lady", "Ebonsdrake" and "The Queen of Dragonspine", Kalath'aria remains one of the most powerful creatures in existance to date. She made her second appearance in the year 625 ATA, after Zolor Zahir lead an adventuring party into the depths below the Citadel of Halo in an effort to release the Violet Dragoness Aisha'taria from her magically-warded prison beneath Fastheld. Though the reasons for this were selfish in nature, Zolor managed to Aisha'taria - an avatar of Kalath'aria - who in turn laid waste to Halo in revenge against the Church of True Light for a few hundred years of imprisonment, before challenging the Dracolich Kas'arath - considered to be her alter ego - to battle. Raw arcane power of the likes not seen since the Cataclysm were unleashed in the sky above Fastheld not long after, ending when the two Drakes crashed back to earth. Like a Phoenix from the ashes, Kalath'aria rose from the flames of Halo in the aftermath of that battle and, after offering the dire warning of "This kingdom shall fall", took flight beyond the Aegis and Fastheld itself. In the time that passed between Kalath'aria's ascent, and the first expedition party to Crown's Refuge making it there, the Instrumentalist is believed to have been a very busy Dragoness. She drove the Black Wildlings out of her ancestral home of Ebonhold and reclaimed it for her own, before permitting the Green Wildlings to take up residence there, thus finally ending their nomadic existance. With the assistance of one Archmage Zanorin Drakesfire, who is believed to have been central to the Wildlings search for the Sapphire Dragoness over the recent decades, Kalath'aria set about the construction of small Wildling Villages within the Drakespine Ravine behind Ebonhold. Exiled humans from the realm of Fastheld - those who, for whatever reason, did not settle in the Human Villages scattered around the Wildlands - are also believed to have been invited. Her home reclaimed, Kalath'aria was not seen by any Fastheldian until a few months later, where she offered to ferry those of the Fastheld Expedition back to the realm after they discovered Talus Kahar and recieved his rejection of their wish for him to return. Though she believed that such a demeaning task was beneath her, this offer actually served a double purpose: The first was the payment of a debt she felt she owed to certain members of the Fastheld Expedition got releasing her (or, rather, her avatar) from bondage beneath Light's Reach. The second was the purge of the Sanguine Forest from the face of the earth, which was an evil and ancient region of land that was home to a creature not of this plane of reality, and was also where Serath Kahar met his apparent end. Kalath'aria succeeded in vanquishing this creature - which can still be found as skeletal remains within what is now called the Ashlands - and eradicating the forest, and a good number of Black Wildlings within it. Having returned the Fastheld Expedition to Fastheld itself, Kalath'aria spent the new few months continuing her campaign against the Black Wildlings, while seeing about the development and restoration of Ebonhold. During this time, her prescence in the region permitted the settlement of Crown's Refuge to grow, and indirectly brought about the unification of the human village within the Wildlands thanks to Talus Kahar XIV's diplomatic skills during this time of peace. In the month of Huntsmoon in 625 ATA, she sent forth Zanorin Drakesfire to the realm of Fastheld in order to intercept a second Fastheld Expedition, and teleport them directly to Crown's Refuge where they would find "answers to their questions". Once they had done so, she flew directly to the settlement and - for reasons unknown to anyone - offered to fly certain members of that party to Ebonhold itself, to find Talus Kahar XIV before he passed beyond the Dragonspine Ravine and into the mountains beyond. Later in the same year, Kalath'aria left the Wildlands entirely, and has not been heard from since. Shortly after, the crimson dragon known as Val'sharax made his appearance, as if taking over from his recently departed counterpart. Kalath'aria was considered to have been a benevolent blue dragon, apparently interested in the fate of Fastheld and the denziens of the Wildlands. It is unlikely that she will never again play some role in the fate of the people of Fastheld. Category:Drakar'ri Kalath'aria category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree